Nicomedes Oneiroi
|-|Child= |-|Adolescent= |-|Middle Aged= |-|Old= Undergoing Rework Summary Nicomedes Oneiroi is the most accomplished Mage of the world of A Tale of Lost Swords. He served as a tutor to Erebus in magical and historical studies, and eventually aided him in the battle against the Seventh Guardian and the Gigantic Hydra, and would later become his Court Mage. Centuries ago, Nicomedes removed his soul from his body and bound it within a magical circle in a secret room within his house, hidden behind layers and layers of wards, traps and diversions to conceal and protect it. The room is lined with ancient runes speaking of creation and rebirth, and as a result, a new body (him as a child) will begin to regrow around his soul whenever his current body dies. This process is extremely painful for Nicomedes, as he feels each and every cell grow back bit by bit, and it can last for several days to weeks. However, he accepts this pain as a natural consequence of gaining effective immortality, and is thankful that he needs only feel it once every century or so when his current body dies of old age. Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Nicomedes Oneiroi Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords ''' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Biologically 15, several centuries chronologically. '''Classification: Arch Mage Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities: Magic, Immortality (Type 6), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Godly via Resurrection), Resurrection (upon his body's death, his soul will reform a new body within the Manor), Magic and Law Manipulation (wields the magic of the Divine Tongue, which works by altering and implementing new laws of reality), Lightning Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (removed his own soul from his body and bound it to the Manor, claimed to be able to do the same to an entire kingdom), Space-Time Manipulation , BFR and indirect Void Manipulation (is capable of tearing out pieces of the Spiral itself - a physical construct embodying space-time - and casting them into the Sea of Chaos, where they are torn apart and erased), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (his Space-Time Manipulation allows him to even tear out parts of the Spiral in the Far North, where the Spiral is comprised of more than 4 dimensions, albeit it is more difficult for him), Portal Creation (can turn any door or vaguely entrance/exit-looking-area into a portal to his House, and can turn his House's front door into a portal to any of these locations), Resistance to Magic and Law Manipulation (has various wards surrounding him that stabilise his existence in the Divine Tongue, preventing weaker magic from directly affecting him), Madness Manipulation (knows thousands of words of the Divine Tongue, of which even a single word can drive a person insane to know. He may also already be insane), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance (his soul is not in his body, but bound to his Manor), Time Paradox Immunity (his soul, which remotely controls his body, exists in his Manor in the Sea of Chaos beyond the Spiral and its past, present and future and is no longer bound by the flow of time and causality), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (capable of channelling immense amounts of the divine energies of magic, which can burn away the mind and soul to channel), and Void Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (is able to travel through the Sea of Chaos, a dimensionless realm of raw infinite chaos, possibility and impossibility that can erase whatever enters it, though he cannot stray far from Pollos or else he will run out of the magic that empowers the defenses he uses to survive in the Sea of Chaos) Attack Potency: Mountain level (his spells are capable of damaging the Seventh Guardian) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can project magical lightning with identical speed to real lightning and fight those who can react to it, comparable to Erebus and kept up with him, the Seventh Guardian and the Gigantic Hydra) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class T Striking Strength: Unknown, Likely Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Class (survived hits from the Seventh Guardian and the Gigantic Hydra) Stamina: High. His body does not physically tire and his magical stamina is extremely high. Range: Tens of kilometres, higher with Fate Manipulation. Standard Equipment: The Hands of Fate (his enchanted gloves), his enchanted robes. Intelligence: Quite high, being a gifted archmage with a vast amount of knowledge of history, politics and magic. Weaknesses: 'None notable 'Feats: *Disconnected his Manor from the Spiral, removing him from the cycle of fate that binds it. *Claimed to be able to remove the souls of an entire kingdom from their bodies. Disclaimer I own none of the images, all credit goes to original creators. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Fate Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages